Happy New Year
by IAmTotallyNormal
Summary: It's new years eve, and Danny and Dougie are home alone, celebrating. In between drinking, fighting, and celebrating, they find out something interesting about each other. Sorry, no good at summaries. Includes slash, so if you don't like, don't read.


**A.N. Okay, so this is my first fanfiction, and I am really excited to get it up here! I was just**_** writing**_** stories, but my great friends, Brooklyn (Brookie-Cookie-Book-Worm) and Maddy (Evil-Muffin-ator) advised me to upload them on here. They are awesome. You should totally check out their stories.**

**Anyway, this is a cute little One-Shot me and Maddy wrote one New Years Eve- we finished it just before Midnight, actually. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN JUST MY LUCK OR McFLY- as much as I would like to. They are in real life their own people- but in this story characters from the film. Wait, does that make sense?**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy!**

"TEN!" Danny and Dougie shouted simultaneously, completely sloshed. **(A.N. I LOVE that word! - M)**

They were currently watching JOOLS HOLANDS HOOTENANNY, and were counting down to the new year with everyone in the Studio on the screen.

Tom and Harry had gone out for a night on the town, whereas Danny and Dougie had decided to stay in and get wasted.

"SEVEN!" They shouted again, spilling drink all over themselves.

"TWENTY-ONE!" Dougie screamed, earning himself a slightly bemused look from Danny.

"Can you even count?" He asked him incredulously.

"No I can't, I'm bloody hammered" Dougie slurred back, teetering precariously on the edge of the sofa.

"FIVE!" They yelled, Dougie leaning farther forwards in his seat; unfortunately for him, he leant a little bit too far, and fell off with a comical thud.

Danny laughed hysterically, and promptly fell off himself, onto a giggling Dougie.  
They looked a right state.

Once he'd calmed down, Danny rolled off of a still giggling Dougie, and sat up, flopping back against the sofa; Dougie following suit a second later.

He giggled once again, so Danny took the liberty of slapping him across the face.

Dougie blinked **(A.N. 182! –S) **and looked at his band mate, shocked.  
"Um. Ow" he stated, clapping a hand to his reddened cheek, subconsciously making it hurt worse.

"Sorry, don't know my own strength when I'm drunk" Danny hiccupped, reinforcing his statement.

"TWO!" The people on the TV called, effectively bringing them out of their drunken haze.

"One" They whispered together, looking into each other's eyes, whilst the crowd on the TV cheered.

"Happy New Year, Doug" Danny smiled; and before he could even blink **(A.N. 182! –S)**, Dougie had smashed their lips together in a fierce, yet slightly sloppy kiss **(A.N. they were drunk after all)**

Danny was just getting into the kiss when Dougie froze, realising what he was doing.

Dougie pulled away, eyes wide with shock. He was staring straight at Danny, mouth agape, but was refusing to look him in the eyes.

"Shit" he breathed.

"What have I- Danny, I'm-" He stopped mid sentence, tears welling up in his eyes, threatening to fall. He staggered to his feet drunkenly and fled the room, unsteady.

Danny, still stunned by what had happened, was jolted from his daze by the distant slamming of Dougie's bedroom door.

Danny struggled up off of the floor, before quickly -and drunkenly- making his way over to the stairs, smashing his shoulder into the doorframe on the way.

He stumbled up the stairs, tripping occasionally and bruising his shins.

He arrived at Dougie's room and silently opened the door –not prepared for the sight that met him. **(A.N. Dougie wanking off!... ONLY JOKING!)**

Dougie was lying –face down- on his bed, shaking. He was crying, and sporadically making little hiccupping sounds. It was a truly heart-wrenching sight. _Sigh._

*DANNY'S P.O.V*

I quietly made my way over to my best friend, and sat carefully on the edge of his bed.

"Oh, Doug" I sighed, putting my hand on his shoulder.

He sniffed again, before sitting up, quickly wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"What?" He muttered, trying to stifle a sob.

I sighed again, before pulling Dougie into a hug. He started shaking again, and a second later, I felt something wet on my shoulder. Tears.

"I'm sorry" Dougie cried out, the words muffled by my shoulder. "I'm so sorry Danny" he sobbed again. He was a shaking mess.

*NO-ONES P.O.V*

"Hey, hey, hey" Danny soothed, cupping Dougie's face in his hands. "It's okay" he whispered, looking deeply into Dougie's red-rimmed eyes.

Dougie was staring right back now, too afraid to move.

"Why'd you run?" Danny asked softly.

"To quote us, 'cus obviously, you're out of my league'" Dougie muttered bitterly.

"Don't be fick Doug. If anything, you're out of _my _league. You're amazing. Anyone would be lucky to have you." Dougie snorted in reply.

Danny pulled Dougie into a headlock,-which Dougie tried desperately to get out of- to no avail. He then proceeded to give his band mate a nougie **(A.N. spelling?)**, laughing all the while. "It's true, I tell you! True!" he chortled, before letting a slightly red-faced, chuckling Dougie go.

"Seriously Doug, have you seen how many people drool over you?" Danny asked him incredulously.

"No, I've, um, been, um, kind of, erm, focused over _–cough-_ you. Ehem." Dougie blushed furiously, causing Danny to smirk.

"Oh, really?" A slight blush now tinted Danny's own cheeks.

"Okay, now you're deliberately making me feel uncomfortable" Dougie stated the obvious.

"Naturellement. Naturally. What kind of a friend would I be if I didn't?"

"A good one" Dougie replied sarcastically. That got a chuckle out of Danny, and in turn Dougie himself.

"Ah, Doug, what're we going to do with you?" Danny asked, putting his arm around Dougie's shoulders.

"I've got a few ideas, but they're all a bit rude." Dougie replied with a cheeky grin. Danny smirked at him, before innocently asking "what, like this?" before leaning forwards slowly and capturing Dougie's lips in a soft kiss.

Dougie roughly pushed him away, tears yet again stinging his eyes.  
"Why'd you push me away Doug? You were all up for it earlier" Danny was upset, and slightly confused.  
"Stop messing around with me" Dougie snapped out, voice trembling.

"Who said I was messing around, Doug?" Danny snapped back, before sighing. "Look, maybe I _wanted_ to kiss you- _maybe _I have for a while. Did you ever think of that?" he asked quietly.

Dougie replied with another snort, before saying "Don't know why you'd want to"  
"Dougie, we've already been over this" Danny sighed.  
"Whatever" Dougie ground out, trying to stop the tears flooding.

"Doug _–sigh- _I've, um, I've liked you for a while. I want to be with you; but only if you let me." A light blush was again coating Danny's cheeks.

Dougie sniffed, before throwing himself at Danny in a hug.

Once the hug ended, Danny took Dougie's face in his hands, looking into his eyes.

"Can I- can I, um, kiss you now?" Danny asked insecurely, with a half smile; and at Dougie's blinding smile that he got in return, he leaned forward, pulling Dougie into another soft kiss.

They could feel sparks flying, running through each and every nerve.

Once they pulled away from the kiss –reluctantly- it was only because they needed to breathe.

They smiled brightly, before settling down in each other's arms, and having their first peaceful nights sleep in a while.

Happy New Year indeed.


End file.
